Haunted
by twilight86
Summary: Bella has been writing songs since she met Edward. When Edward left Bella in New Moon - he didn't just leave her. He left Renesmee behind too. Bella goes to the Volturi for help and Aro takes her in as his daughter. Bella channels her hurt, fear and anger into her songs as rises to fame as her alter ego, Taylor Swift. What happens when Bella and Edward meet again - in Forks High?
1. Chapter 1

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down.  
But wait.  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around.  
And say.

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Too late, oh uh1

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue.  
And you say.  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you.  
But I'm afraid.

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa! It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late. You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, no no

I finally stopped singing and smiled out at the cheering crowd in front of me. Who am I you might ask?

Well I am Isabella Marie Swan, better known as Taylor Swift, Tay Tay or Tswift to my fans. I got back to songwriting a month after he left me. 3 weeks before I found out that I was pregnant with Renesmee I poured all my fears, confusion and most of all, anger into my music. A year after Renemee was born, I went on my Speak Now world tour.

I realised that I had zoned out for a little too long so I snapped myself back into reality.

"Okay so everyone, this is the song that all of you tweeted to me about, saying it described your heartbreak perfectly. This is 'Haunted'!"

I started playing the opening chords to the song

"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it..."

I finished singing and took a bow, not bothering to blink back the venom in my eyes since they would never fall anyway. The concert was almost over and the next song was going to be the last on the set list.

"Okay everybody this song is going to be the last one tonight so I hope you all enjoy it. Now, make some noise for 'I'd lie'!"I shouted out at the crowd while nodding at Felix and Jane to start playing their instruments.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And...

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He stands there, then walks away  
My god if I could only say,  
"I'm holding every breath for you..."

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My god, he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

After finishing the song, I laughed exultantly. This was the last day of touring for my newest album 'Speak Now'. My family and I were moving back to Forks tomorrow. I stood on the stage with my hands pumped up in the air and a goofy grin on my face, savouring the moment.

Tomorrow – I have to return to Forks. The thought was bittersweet. I was glad that moving back would make Renesmee. I was also kind of glad that I could see where my life truly was lived. The only thing that soured the prospect of moving back was Forks was where my heart got broken. Not just broken. To this day, it still felt like my heart got tore out of my chest, stamped on, cut into pieces and thrown into a blender.

I sighed, walking off the stage into my dressing room to change into more comfortable clothes and talk to Renesmee.


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged down to my dressing room where Renesmee was relaxing in. She usually watched all my concerts in my dressing room from the security cameras. Why? Apparently she didn't want to be shoved around by all the 'Swifties'. Cue laughter.

I opened the door to my dressing room only to be attacked by the devil herself.

"Hey Bella, you did a great job out there tonight, like always." Jane said walking in, followed by Demitri, her mate, Felix and Heidi, who were also mates and Alec.

Unlike the others, Alec's mate was not part of the Volturi. In fact his mate was Tanya.

 _Flashback:_

 _Alec had just brought his mate over to meet us. When I saw her, I gasped. Wasn't she Tanya, the bitch that was always going after Edward? I masked my feelings and walked over to her._

" _Hey Tanya, wanna go hunting together?" I asked in a normal voice._

" _Sure," Tanya said running out of the Volturi front doors with me._

 _As soon as we were a safe distance away from the castle, I grabbed her neck with one of my physical shields and lifted her clear off the ground._

" _What are you doing to Alec, you fucking succubus! Is being a whore not enough for you? Still need to mess with peoples' feelings? You're not really his mate are you? Don't think that I don't know you're going after Edward too! Hurt Alec and I will kill you in the most painful way possible!" I ranted at her without stopping to breathe, not that I needed to anyway._

 _When I finally stopped my mini speech, Tanya took the opportunity and started explaining "No, no, no, hear me out. At first I really went after Edward. But after a few months I knew I wasn't getting anywhere, however, I pretended I still liked him just to make him uncomfortable. I mean seriously, the excuses he made up just to get away from me. Once he even said he had to go to the bathroom! I'm sorry if my doing that caused you to think that I didn't really love Alec but I do, honest to God."_

 _I finally let my breath out and let her down to the ground._

 _End flashback_

"You know what? We've got nothing else left to do here in London. Pack your bags, we're going to the airport in ten. I'll call my manger to tell him now."

"Really?" Renesmee, Jane and Heidi yelled, already rushing to pack their many clothes and accessories as I did the same.

Felix, Demitri and Alec were already in their room packing up their gaming system.

Six minutes later, we had already sped to the airport and I parked the SUV on my private strip. The boys started loading up our luggage while us girls just picked up our carry-ons and boarded the private jet.

As soon as I got settled on the jet, I pulled out my song book and started jotting down a song that had been forming in my head for a while. Halfway through the flight, I had already finished the song. Unfortunately, Heidi just had to choose that moment to check on what I was doing. When she saw the finished song, her eyes widened and she shouted "Hey guys, Bella already started working on her next album. Check it out!"

Before I could even protest, everybody was already there and were already shouting and pleading for me to perform it.

Sighing, I acquiesced, knowing this wasn't a battle I was going to win anytime soon.

Standing up, I said "This song's called 'Begin again'." Lifting my one of a kind guitar out of its casing I started strumming the opening chords.

Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

As soon as I closed my mouth, the applause started. I smiled softly before taking my seat again.

"That song was about that son of a bitch wasn't it?" Jane stated sadly.

I nodded, giving no other explanation nor answer. At the exact moment, the jet touched down in Port Angeles. As usual, it was raining. I was expecting it so I didn't see it as an omen. I gathered my things and prepared to leave the plane. As I stepped off, I mummered a soft prayer that things wouldn't go wrong


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping off the jet, I breathed in the moist earthy smell from the rain. I had no idea just how much I missed Forks till now.

It just felt right here. I felt almost complete. However, he had ruined me. Ever since he had left me, I had never truly felt complete. Sure, Renesmee had healed most of the gaping hole in my chest but there was a space in my heart that no one but him could fill.

"Hey Bella, you okay? You like, just totally spaced out for a moment there," Heidi said, placing her hand on my shoulder, effectively pulling back from my memories.

"Yeah, totally, I'm fine, totally fine, no problem. I was just thinking about some lyrics forming in my head." I replied, trying to subtly shake off my daze. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today.

"Seriously Bella, do you take me for an idiot? I may be an airhead sometimes but I am not that dumb!" Heidi chastised, wagging her finger at me playfully. When she saw my expression, she turned serious.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, she charged on.

"Bella, the idiot left you. If he couldn't see how precious you are, then, meh, it's his loss.

"Listen, the guy left you. You can't spend your days moping around for him while he has fun with all his 'distractions'. All of us, even Renesmee, can see through the façade you put up everyday. You need to let it all out and show that son of a bitch what you're made of – "

"Yeah okay, okay," Jane interrupted "Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean that his mother is a bitch. Besides, you shouldn't insult the dead you know." She ended jokingly.

"Really?" Heidi challenged looking angry at being interrupted while she was in one of her infamous rants. "Then why do you keep calling Felix a stronzo?"

I decided now was as good a time as any to interrupt before it became a full blown cat fight with all the nails and hair pulling. You would think they would be more mature for their age. Well, vampire ones anyway.

"Guys, can you actually be more mature? We are in public you know," I said, causing them to look at me as if they forgot I was there.

"Fine," Jane and Heidi said together, not before levelling a glare at each other.

Noticing this, I sighed. They were best friends but damn, the amount of fights they had. Honest to God, if I was a human, I would have white hairs within a year of having to stand their mood swings.

We strode over to the luggage carousel and the boys collected our baggage while us girls walked out to the arrival hall.

My eyes swept over the crowd, looking for a certain russet skinned giant friend of mine.

"Hey, Bella, is he the one you're looking for?" Heidi asked, pointing towards Jacob.

I was about to reply when I saw where Jacob was staring. Directly at _my_ daughter.

The way he looked…it was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

No…Hell no…I am going to rip his fucking balls off if what I though had just happened had just happened.

"Jacob fucking Ephraim Black!" I yelled causing the people nearby to gape at me. "You better have a fucking good excuse for this!"

He only looked up to me when I finished yelling. The look on his face as he tore his eyes from Renesmee's was one of pure agony.

"Bella, yeah I got your cars. Can we talk about this after we get in the car?" Jacob asked uncomfortably.

I gave a tight nod, marching over to where Quil and Embry were.

Jane, Alec, Renesmee and Jacob slid into my Bugatti Veyron as Heidi and Felix got into Felix's Lamborghini while Demetri got into the Audi r8 with Quil and Embry.

As soon as I got situated on the driver's seat, I slammed on the gas and sped off.

"I know what you said about imprinting and I'm sorry for over reacting just now. It's just hard for me, you know .Renesmee's still a child no matter how old she looks –" I said, only to be cut off by Renesmee's protest.

"What the hell, mom! I'm not a goddamned child anymore so stop treating me like one!" She yelled, ending with a dramatic foot stomp that totally contrasted her words.

"Yeah sure," I said in an exaggerated patronizing tone "You're not. Which totally explains why you stomped your foot." Causing all of us to chuckle.

"Anyway Jacob," I said, returning to the subject at hand "You can date my daughter, but I have some rules. Number 1: No sex until she's fully matured, which means one more year. Number 2: No blowjobs either. 3: No forcing her into anything. 4: Hurt her in any way and I will castrate you." I ended with a smile, causing Renesmee, Jane and Alec to snort in laughter.

"Castrating me seriously?" Jacob asked chuckling.

I gave him my perfected bitch brow that made even Aro cringe, daring him to contradict me in any way.

"Yeah okay," Jacob said shielding himself warily. I smiled turning away from him to look out at where we were now.

Unsurprisingly, my speeding two times over the speed limit had allowed us to reach Forks in half the time it usually took for normal people.

As soon as I reached our new house, I parked my car in the spacious driveway. Seconds later, Felix and Demitri's cars pulled in beside us.

We got out of the car. I took a deep breath in and steeled myself for the onslaught of memories each smell and glance brought back. This was my new life now, like it or not.

Author's note: Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm below 15 years old. Also, I'm working without a beta so please don't kill me for the mistakes I make in the chapters. Thank you for all the support you have given me. However, I would like you to keep in mind that I may not be able to update regularly as I have my Prelims and PSLE to study for. Thanks again for bearing with me!xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

We walked over to the door and I fished the key out of my Victoria Secret's purse that wasn't even out in stores yet, opening the door and stepping in. A week ago, I had given Jake my credit card and told him to help me get some furniture. Unfortunately, he had been busy at the time so I decided to go furniture shopping as soon as we got here. Which was now.

"Okay, everyone," I said, not needing to raise my voice since we all had our super hearing. "We're going furniture shopping so just choose a bedroom – not the big one, I already called dibs on it, and dump your luggage down. You've got a minute. Meet at the front door. Felix and Heidi Sped up to the second floor and claimed their bedroom as Jane and Demitri did the same and Alec took the last remaining room. I ran up to the third floor with my shields holding Renesmee and my bags.

As soon as I put Renesmee's bags in her room, I heard a loud crash. I followed the noise to Felix and Heidi's room. What I saw made me give a piercing infuriated shriek.

"Felix! You fottuto idiota (italian for fucking idiot)! Quando ho detto discarica i bagagli giù, io non intendevo letteralmente!(When I said dump your bags down, I didn't mean it literally!)Grr…you will fix this hole up before we go to school tomorrow, is that clear?" I yelled furiously at him. Halfway through my yelling, the others had slipped into the room and started laughing.

"You told us to dump our luggage down and he literally did it? Jane asked rhetorically between giggles.

I rolled my eyes and put Felix down from where he was floating in the air.

"Out now! Get in your cars and go!" I said as soon as I got Renesmee situated on my back. I ran down and let Renesmee down so that she could get on the back of Jacob's motorcycle.

We spent the whole day shopping for furniture and paid extra for it to arrive in an hour. As soon as the furniture arrived, we went to work setting them up.

With our inhuman speed, we finished in a matter of minutes. When we finished, us girls started blasting One Direction's album and danced around as the males watched on in amusement.

A/N: So, so, so sorry for the long wait for this update. As some of you all know, I have really important exams this year and I had to revise, like a lot. And I know this update is short but it's the best I can do for now. Also, thank you to those who haven't gotten tired of me and are still reading this story. I do not own Twilight or the songs in this story, they all belong to Taylor Swift. For those of you who haven't heard of her music…HELLO, HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A SHELL? Which kind of translates to: Listen to her music, it's awesome. Also, I was thinking of the male Cullens being like, in One Direction. Anyway tell me your thoughts about this suggestion by reviewing and don't forget to favourite this story (if you like it, that is). And…yeah that is it! Thank you!

xoxo twilight86


	5. Chapter 5

After us girls had enough of jumping around to One Direction's albums, I broached the subject of my Speak Now Deluxe album.

"Hey guys, I've got some songs written for the Speak Now Deluxe album." I said, looking expectantly at the girls.

"Really?" Heidi asked exuberantly, her eyes still shining from our impromptu dance party "Does it include 'Begin Again'?"

"No," I immediately answered. I was thinking of having my next album being a mixture of country and pop, so 'Begin Again' will only be included in the next one."

"Well? What are you waiting for, dummy? Show us the songs!" Jane and Felix squealed together, making us dissolve into peals of laughter. Felix's huge body size made him and squealing incompatible.

Raising my ass off the sofa, I sped into my room to retrieve my songbook.

I ran back to the living room, flicking through the pages of my book. "Okay, so this song is called 'If this was a movie'." I said, reaching for my bejewelled guitar.

Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby

Thinking 'bout everything we'd been through

Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately

When time stood still, and I had you

So come back, come back, come back to me, like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til' I came out

Come back, come back, to me, like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and this things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing

'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street

Flashback to the night when you said to me

"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you

Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me, like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til' I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me, like

You could you could if you just say you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But is this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there

If you're somewhere

If you're moving on

I've been waiting for you

Ever since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And I just wanna see you back at my front door

And I'd say

Come back, come back, come back to me, like

You could before you said "It's not that easy"

Before the fight

Before I locked you out

But I take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me, like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til' I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me, like

You could you could if you just say you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now

It's not the kinda ending you wanna see now

Baby, what about the ending

Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa

Thought you'd be here by now

Before I had finished strumming the ending instrumental, Jane shrieked "It's awesome! Next song!" Smiling slightly at her eagerness, I started the intro of the next song.

Tall bronze haired superman

He puts papers in his briefcase and flies away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on to every word you say, yeah

And you smile and say "How are you?"

I always forget to tell you I love you

I love you…forever

I watched superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world

I'll be around

And I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

Tall, pale and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his topaz eyes has me sayin'

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be okay

I always forget to tell you I love you

I loved you from the very first day

I watch superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around

I watch superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I'll never let you go

I'm love struck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

Forever and ever here

I watch superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back down

"Damn, you are so fucking hung up on that boy," Felix said, rolling his eyes. At my death glare, he tried to backtrack "Like…you know…I meant to say that…Ya know…you're not…you know what, I give up!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Rolling her eyes at Felix's idiocy, Jane addressed me "Hey, you never told us the name of that song."

"Oh yeah, it's called 'Superman'." I said, smacking my forehead at my forgetfulness.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled running down the stairs "Niall's calling you! He said something about a song collaboration or something. Like oh my god, I can't believe I actually spoke to THE NIALL JAMES HORAN! He's like the HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH! No fucking competition!" Renesmee said rambling on about his dreamy eyes.

"What am I – chopped liver?" Jake asked jokingly. A playful look flashed across Renesmee's face.

"Nah,"Rensmee said "You're chopped _wet dog._ I would totally choose Niall over you if I had a chance with him." She managed to keep a straight face for a few more minutes but eventually started laughing as hard as the rest of us – except Jacob who was putting on his best puppy dog face (pun may or may not be intended ).

"Jakey, I'm just joking, you idiot," Renesmee said, smacking the back of his head.

"Jakey?"Demitri choked out "Damn, that girl has you wrapped around her fucking little finger in just one fucking day!"

"My thoughts exactly," I said.

"Enough about my little finger Demitri, or I'll show you my middle finger,"Renesmee said shooting him a lethal glare. "We were talking about Niall's call?"

"Shit yeah," I stretching my hand out to retrieve my phone from Renesmee. As we waited for Niall to pick up, Renesmee did her happy dance around the living room, with an eat shit grin on her face.

"Hey Bella, so glad you called. Did Nessie tell you about my request?" Niall asked, with his prominent British accent.

"Yeah," I replied. "So since you all are a pop band, I have a song that I want to try. I have the verse written out and the title is 'Half a heart'. Also, I was thinking of writing the song via phone calls or email, skype, ecetera.

"Oh, and can you sing the song with us?" Niall asked "We were thinking about doing a music video for it, like in Washington, most likely. So?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it." I confirmed "Email me the details later. Bye."

A/N: Okaayyy! This is my longest chapter yet what do you all think? I also need you guys to tell me what you think about Harry being Edward. Tell me your thoughts by reviewing. (I do not own twilight and its characters)Byeeee.

-xoxo twilight86


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so," I said to Niall over the phone. We had just finished finalizing most of the details for the music video. Right now, we were trying to think up lyrics for the song "The first verse goes like this:

Been a lot of places.

I've been all around the world.

Seen a lot of faces.

Never knowing where I was.

On the horizon.

Mmm, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising

Back home.

Living out of cases,

Packing up and taking off.

Made a lot of changes

But not forgetting who I was.

On the horizon.

Ooh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising

Back home."

"Woah," Niall said, his voice filled with awe "When did you learn to write pop songs?" I laughed lightly, brushing off the compliment.

"I wanted to try something other than country. So, you'll write the chorus and I will write the others. Got to go, I still need to call Zayn's boo about her band's songs. Bye!"

"Bye, and thanks again," Niall said, before hanging up. Smiling lightly, I quickly dialled Perrie's number, and waited for her to pick up. Before it rang for the second time, Perrie's voice came through.

"Bella?"

"No, it's Donald Trump, I'm calling to ask if you wanna fuck," I joked "Of course it's me, you goof, who else?"

"Oh, I don't know, the guy that I'm cheating on Zayn with?" Perrie teased back, making me burst out laughing.

"Hardy har har," I replied, rolling my eyes "Anyways, the songs we finished writing for collaboration tour? Wanna hear the finished result of 'Meant to be' and 'Good Enough'?"

"It's finished?" Perrie shrieked, making me wince. 'Meant to be' was the song I had written myself for my collaboration album with Little Mix. Like most of my songs, it was about Edward. God, even thinking his name hurt.

People like us were meant to be free

People like us were meant to be strong

People like us were meant to be together

People like us were meant to be forever

But obviously not us

Cause we were different

And not in a good way

But you didn't have to leave

We would've worked things out (would've worked things out)

Could've worked things out (could've worked things out)

Should've tracked you right down (should've tracked you right down)

Could've tracked you right down (could've tracked you right down)

But I didn't

Cause I was saving myself from another heartbreak

Another rejection

Oh, oh, oh woah

So are your distractions now

Cause that's what you told me

Remember?

And you said

'People like us; we don't forget as easily

'But I can find a new distraction for me

'People like you; your memories' like a sieve

'Years will pass by and you'll forget all about me'

People like us were meant to be free

People like us were meant to be strong

People like us were meant to be together

People like us were meant to be forever

But we were different

But look at us now

Me laying, crying on the forest floor

You, in LA, or wherever the hell with your family

So now, I'm the future you left in the past

And now, I'm the girl you deemed not good enough

But I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried

To measure up

To your level of perfection

People like us were meant to be free

People like us were meant to be strong

People like us were meant to be together

People like us were meant to be forever

Woah

People like us were meant to be beautiful (People like us were meant to be free)

People like us were meant to be unbreakable (People like us were meant to be strong)

People like us were mean to be unshakable (People like us were meant to be together)

People like us were meant to be untouchable (People like us were meant to be forever)

But look, look, look

Look at us now, now, now, now

'Meant to be's'

Turned to be

'Could've been's'"

After I finished singing the song, I started thinking about him, how we could've been everything.

"Bella?" Perrie's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "That song was great! It probably describes a heartbreak of the person I knew some time ago. Anyway, what about 'Good Enough'?"

A/N: So, I just want to thank those people with very, very high tolerance level who are still reading this story, so yeah, THANK YOU!

-xoxo twilight86


End file.
